Greg
=Cannon Info '''Gregory "Greg" Heffley''' is the main character of Diary of a Wimpy Kid book series, who is believed to be loosely based on [[Jeff Kinney]]. He is an outcast who has, according to him, [[Rowley Jefferson|[]][unreliable friends like Rowley|Rowley]]. He is very concerned about his popularity level and how he looks in public. He absolutely loves video games and slacking off, taking after his older brother [[Rodrick Heffley|[]][Rodrick]]. As much as he dislikes his older brother, he takes up a lot of traits from him (selfish, slacker, etc.) He also has an interest in cartooning and making comics. He is played by Zachary Gordon in the movies. Greg explains throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor and Rowley’s comic was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. Greg is good at singing and has a "nice soprano voice", as implied in the first book, and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg's personality isn't very mature, although it could be argued that most kids around his age can relate to his personality. He is, overall, quite egotistic, and despises not getting his way. As such, Greg often comes up with many plans to impress girls he likes, make money and to be popular among his school, but most of his schemes fail and lead to serious consequences. Greg is also hypocritical in the fact that he always finds an opportunity to criticize people for their flaws, although he himself makes those exact same mistakes. However, he HAS started to show signs of maturing, most prominent in [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|Cabin]] Fever where he took all of the blame for defacing the school walls when he and Rowley tried to advertise a holiday market they were making, even though he had a chance to bring Rowley down with him, he refrained from doing so. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his elder brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Greg's best friend throughout the series has been Rowley most of the time, but their relationship is quite strained. He almost always takes advantage of Rowley, and uses him as a decoy for his own schemes and desires. Because of this, Rowley's parents see Greg as a bad influence to their son. Not only does he force Rowley to become a person that he wasn't meant to be, he also sets a bad example- he gets poor grades, doesn't try at all in school, and sets his expectations exceedingly high. Greg explains throughout the series that he has no strong talents, other than video games and comics. As such, he spends most of his time on them, which deters him away from schoolwork and chores. For a time, he harbored a hope of drawing for the school newspaper, but his comic was bowdlerized by the editor and Rowley’s comic was better liked by the people at his school. He hardly shows any other talents. Greg is good at singing and has a "nice soprano voice", as implied in the first book, and is also good at sewing, but he complains that these talents do not make him stand out. Greg's personality isn't very mature, although it could be argued that most kids around his age can relate to his personality. He is, overall, quite egotistic, and despises not getting his way. As such, Greg often comes up with many plans to impress girls he likes, make money and to be popular among his school, but most of his schemes fail and lead to serious consequences. Greg is also hypocritical in the fact that he always finds an opportunity to criticize people for their flaws, although he himself makes those exact same mistakes. However, he HAS started to show signs of maturing, most prominent in [[Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|Cabin Fever]] where he took all of the blame for defacing the school walls when he and Rowley tried to advertise a holiday market they were making, even though he had a chance to bring Rowley down with him, he refrained from doing so. Greg almost always tries to find a scapegoat to put the blame on for his behavior, but he is oblivious to the fact that nobody forced or influenced him, other than probably his elder brother, Rodrick, to act in this manner. Very few times has Greg actually admitted to being "wrong" in a decision he made and took responsibility for it. It should also be noted that while Greg is arguably a watered down version of Rodrick, he does not have any productive interests and could actually be considered more hurtful than Rodrick psychologically. Greg's best friend throughout the series has been Rowley most of the time, but their relationship is quite strained. He almost always takes advantage of Rowley, and uses him as a decoy for his own schemes and desires. Because of this, Rowley's father see Greg as a bad influence to their son,but Rowley's mother think its good when he and Rowley get along. Not only does he force Rowley to become a person that he wasn't meant to be, he also sets a bad example- he gets bad grades, doesn't try at all in school, and sets his expectations exceedingly high. Looks Greg usually wears shorts and trousers and shirt,he is also shown to be quite skinny with 3 hair strands and eats quite less and doesn't works out and keeps playing video games,his father keeps threatening him to send him to [[Spag Union]] which is a military academy,if he doesn't works out.In the move he has pale skin,Brown hair and is skinny,he's portrayed by Zachary Gordon. Fan Information